


A Royal Distraction

by TheMadClicker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blow Jobs, D/S subtext, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Just Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadClicker/pseuds/TheMadClicker
Summary: Gilbert truly should know better than to interrupt his King when the Queen has just returned home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/gifts), [cr3stfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/gifts).

> Welp. First published, solo written, smutfic here. This WAS supposed to be a oneshot but apparently my wordy ass can't do that. It all started with a plotbunny in the Dimileth server and here we are. idk this has taken two weeks please take it.

Perhaps it was a bit on the nose to spring a meeting upon his King like this but there were important documents that had arrived and needed his attention. “Are you certain you’re feeling well, your majesty?” Gilbert's timbre reverberated around the room as he addressed his king. Dimitri sat at his desk, quill pen held in a vice-grip, rosy cheeked and sweating. 

~

Unbeknownst to the sworn shield, the Queen was tucked under the desk suckling at her husband’s cock sweetly. She had only just returned from the annual six month meeting she had at Garrag Mach, an agreement they all settled upon when Dimitri and Byleth were wed, so they didn’t have to live apart. Every six months, Dimitri would have to live without his beloved for three weeks. Three agonizing weeks without her touch, scent, voice, unable to wake next to her or gently greet her with a kiss. Byleth wrote to him every other day, eventually the letters piled up on top of each other, all read with care and folded back into the envelopes they came in before Dimitri replied to her with sweet words and promises of things to come when she returned. 

For all their flowery words and promises Dimitri had never expected his wife to barge into his office, having only thrown off her traveling cloak in the entrance hall, and immediately yank him into a kiss. Unquestioning, Dimitri pressed her body close to his, one hand tangling in her soft green hair to hold Byleth. His queen, however, seemed to have a different plan. Embraces became caresses and caresses became passionate before Byleth smirked at Dimitri. 

She pushed her king back into his chair falling on her knees before him. Dimitri's hand caressed her cheek, Byleth nuzzling into his hand. "Beloved. Why are you down there? I've missed you so." One would have to listen closely to hear the whine in his voice but his wife's well trained ears picked it up. All he wanted was his wife in his arms, her lips on his, to be as close as possible. 

Byleth cooed, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. "Dima" She tilted her head to rest on his knee, hands still sliding over his breeches, slow and steady. "I've missed you too, angel. I thought of you daily, ached for you nightly, and longed for you hourly." That slow rhythm across his thighs was bliss and agony. She was so close and yet so far. Big green eyes gazed up at Dimitri, hazy and longing, knowing exactly what her words did to him when he groaned lowly. Daring to take it a step further Byleth leaned in to nuzzle her face into the juncture of his groin, feeling his hardened length against her cheek and nose, digging her nails into the fabric of his pants. “I want you, Dima, right here. Three weeks without you was agony.”

Dimitri moaned lowly, fighting the urge to thrust his hips against Byleth’s face, moving his hands away from her so he didn’t hurt her, gripping the arms of the chair as tightly as he dared. They both heard a crack in the wood when Byleth untied his pants, deftly moving the fabric out of the way to free his cock, stroking Dimitri gently. “Byleth” He cried, longing for more than her hand on him. “Byleth please, I ache for you.” He rambled, eye falling closed as his wife stroked him from root to tip, finishing with a swirl of her thumb over his head. “I missed you, every night that you were gone, I long for you, Beloved. I spent almost the entire time while you were gone thinking of you, of how I wanted you here, in my arms, in our bed.” A growl emerged from deep in his chest. He knew he was lucky that she had chosen him, and that he didn’t deserve her, but Goddess did he worship his wife. “I missed making you scream for me. The sounds echoing off of our walls, letting anyone nearby know who owns you, who you returned to.” He felt Byleth moan into his thigh, releasing one arm of the chair to stroke her hair again. “Who did you return to, my love?” 

Byleth bit back a long loud moan when she heard the switch in her husband’s voice from doting and loving to demanding and lusting. Oh how she loved when he demanded and took from her. “You, my King.” She purred, the tip of her tongue darting out to reward him with a kitten lick of his cock. “I returned to my one and only husband, lord, and king.” As soon as the words left her lips, Dimitri’s hand tightened in her hair, making Byleth moan. 

Dimitri shifted in her grasp, just enough to lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl.” He murmured, lips brushing against her skin. “And I shall reward you for your swift return, my Queen, for our bed has been cold and empty without you.” Before he could continue, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Hail, my King.” Gilbert's voice rang out, making Byleth and Dimitri freeze, the king’s one eye turning to the door as his color drained from his face. It certainly wouldn’t do for a sworn shield of the king to find both his sovereigns in flagrante within the king’s office. Especially when the Queen had barely returned. Said queen merely looked up with a sparkle in her eyes and slid herself deftly under the nearby desk. Byleth beckoned her husband towards her, watching him the entire way. “Mustn't keep him waiting, darling.” She cooed, curling her body to fit between his long legs under the desk. “Do keep quiet about me, won’t you?” 

Dimitri shook his head at his wife, ready to protest, when she quirked an eyebrow at him. "No? But Dima, how will you explain this?" She simpered, gesturing to not only his weeping cock but herself as well. "I'm sure Gilbert would have questions, since I've just come home, and you're supposed to be working." Byleth smirked. "You know how I loathe getting caught." Her smirk only widened when she saw Dimitri’s eyes darken and sent a rush of arousal to her groin. Another knock on the door resonated through the room. With a giggle, Byleth disappeared into the darkness of the desk. 

“You, my love, are a menace and I adore you.” Dimitri growled affectionately before pulling his chair in. “Are you sure you have enough room?” He asked, spreading his legs around his wife under the desk. Byleth merely hummed, leaning her head on his thigh. Dimitri reached under to pet her hair, running his nails over her scalp. Rolling his shoulders, Dimitri attempted to compose himself enough to speak like a king while, hidden away, his queen’s head rested on his leg. “You may enter, Gilbert.” 

~ 

Gilbert entered the room, making sure to bow to his king before even closing the door or speaking. While Dimitri did respect him immensely, he couldn’t stand the ceremony that Gilbert insisted upon keeping to. Even when Byleth wasn’t tucked under his desk, he longed to tell Gilbert to keep protocol out when the court wasn’t around. As Dimitri gestured to Gilbert to stand or sit in front of the desk, he felt Byleth’s hand along the inside of his thigh, stroking gently against the tense muscles. She must have felt them tighten when the door opened. Dimitri leaned back in his chair, resting an elbow on the arm of his chair in order to prop his chin up, wondering just what was so important for him to interrupt the day Byleth returned. 

“Your Majesty,” Gilbert began, pulling a few letters out from under his arm. “I have here the new trade routes established by Her Grace’s most recent summit.” Dimitri took them with the slightest of frowns. Couldn’t this have waited? “They arrived with Her Grace but since she had such a long journey, I volunteered to bring them to you.” He didn’t notice the frown, nor the sigh when Dimitri looked at the papers, focusing more on the list of things he’d arrived to report. “The summit was successful yet again, Her Grace is a valuable and capable negotiator. Not only were the trade routes established well, she handled the news from Almyra and Brigid expertly.” 

Underneath the desk, Byleth preened at the praise, letting out a low hum against Dimitri’s leg. While praise didn't affect her as much as it did her husband, Byleth greatly enjoyed whenever it was done within Dimitri's earshot. Whilst Gilbert droned on, Byleth decided she would have a bit of fun. In their haste to hide, Dimitri had left his pants undone, still half-hard cock weeping and taunting Byleth. It was right there, within feet of her, and she had told him to keep quiet after all. 

Dimitri really, truly, honestly appreciated Gilbert and all he did but right now all he wanted was for him to leave. His wife was right there, between his legs, after so long being away. Goddess above, couldn’t this wait? He was about to interrupt Gilbert, to ask him to wait and come back when he felt Byleth move. Dimitri’s eye widened when her hand brushed his exposed cock, swallowing the gasp down as he reached for a quill with a shaking hand. Quickly, he learned that was a mistake. 

When Dimitri moved, he slid forward in his chair just enough for Byleth to reach his cock with her lips. The Queen quickly licked up and down his shaft, watching him rise to hardness again with hunger in her eyes. Heat pooled in her stomach when his legs twitched, hands flying up to his thighs, soothing the muscles. Lowly, Byleth hummed, pressing kisses along the veins, stifling a laugh when Dimitri’s free hand dropped down to lay on top of her head. 

Dimitri’s adam’s apple bobbed as he smothered his moans. Byleth was going to be the death of him. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, his grip tightening on the quill, trying desperately to focus on something other than his wife’s sinful lips upon his cock. Gilbert was blathering on about something Byleth agreed on in regards to Brigid but at the mention of the agreement, she suckled on the head of his cock, causing Dimitri to jolt and snap the quill in his hand. His knee slammed against the desk, thankfully avoiding Byleth, and the king groaned. They were going to get caught because he couldn’t control himself and he had never been so turned on before in his life. 

The slam of Dimitri’s knee against the desk hid Byleth’s small squeal, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs. They were going to get caught and she was more turned on than ever before. She heard Gilbert ask a question and made her move, taking Dimitri’s cock fully into her mouth. While she couldn’t accommodate all of her husband’s girth without making a sound, Byleth wrapped her hand around what she couldn’t swallow, stroking slowly in time with her sucking. Her free hand rubbed up and down on Dimitri’s thigh, both to soothe and arouse, until he captured it with his own. Byleth hummed, smirking despite the girth in her mouth, when she heard Dimitri answer Gilbert with a shaky tone. Her eyes fell closed, enjoying the weight of her husband on her tongue, shifting just enough to get some friction between her legs. 

Dimitri couldn’t hear or think. Not with his wife’s perfect little lips wrapped around his cock. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy, little strokes of her tongue, the slightest tingle of her teeth only to tease, never harm. The only thing he longed for was the noises she made. There was always a beautiful symphony of her mouth sliding and sucking at his cock and she never made an effort to hide her moans. Gilbert was clearly concerned, probably because of the flush on his face, but Dimitri could not find it within him to care. The quill clattered to the floor as his hands dropped, one to hold Byleth’s, the other to the already cracked arm of his chair. All of his energy was focused on not crushing Byleth’s hand while she swallowed his cock over and over. Goddess above, she was going to kill him. 

Byleth bobbed her head, coating as much of his cock with her spit as she could, twining her fingers with his. She adored the taste of him, the weight on her tongue, but her favorite part was the noises he made. Gilbert had better leave soon. Who knew how long they had before Dimitri snapped. The very thought made her shiver, rubbing her thighs together to keep the warm ache at bay. She had been promised a punishment after all. Byleth pulled back with the tiniest of gasps, pulling in lungfuls of air, seeing his cock twitch with the loss of her warmth. Her hand spread the remnants of spit all over, making the slide easier. Occasionally, Byleth rubbed her thumb over his head, relishing in the shiver it caused. She panted against his thigh, the slightest whine escaping her. She wanted to be up there, kissing him senseless while stroking his cock. Maybe he would even reward her with a hand against her pussy. Desperation rising, Byleth caved. Only one breathy word escaped her, low enough for Dimitri to hear her. “_ Please” _

The arm of the chair cracked fully now, Byleth’s soft plea ringing in Dimitri’s ears. He let the wood fall to the ground, rubbing his hand over cherry hot red cheeks. “My apologies Gilbert.” Dimitri groaned, rubbing his thumb over Byleth’s knuckles in a soft promise that he’d heard her. “I’m just so thrilled that Byleth’s trip went well. It’s always reassuring, and I’ve missed her dearly.” The truth did spill from Dimitri’s lips, his heart swelling as much as it could with his blood rushing elsewhere, everyone knew how much the King and Queen loved each other. They could all see it in every expression that passed over the King’s face or the gentle touches the Queen would go out of her way to bestow upon the King. Despite the arousal coursing through his veins, all he could feel was the warmth of her hand going straight to his heart. He was relieved to see Gilbert give him that fatherly smile that meant he approved of the affection they held for each other. Please, dearest Goddess, let that mean he was leaving. 

Byleth ceased her stroking when Dimitri made a move to speak again, leaving her hand still as stone upon his cock, listening to him intently. If she didn't tease, maybe that meant Gilbert would leave faster. The repeated rubbing of her knuckles soothed her soul, leaning to rest her head upon his thigh. It amazed her how they could bounce between passionate almost mindless fucking and sweet tender lovemaking. Her ears picked up the sound of Gilbert chuckling lightly, then the heavy footfalls of him walking away. Byleth’s heart would have stopped, if it were able, excitement building in her stomach. She heard the door close as gently as it could and Dimitri slumped back in his chair, exposing her back into the light of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long and so is this damned fic! Enjoy the sin, my friends. There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two depending on what these two tell me to do.

The instant the door closed, Dimitri fell back against his chair to let the light shine down upon his wife. “Beloved?” His voice cracked when he saw Byleth between his legs with his cock still in her hand. Fuck. Her lips were already swollen and red, beautiful green eyes blown wide with lust. He was truly blessed to have such a wife, even if she was a tease. All he received from his wife was a smile before she stroked him firmly again. Shuddering, Dimitri brought his free hand down to her hair, threading gentle fingers in before tightening his grasp on the soft locks. “Minx” He growled, guiding her up to press a desperate kiss to her lips. 

Byleth slid up Dimitri’s body until she was in his lap, reluctantly releasing his cock in favor of pressing against his body, thighs framing his. The kiss he pulled her into was truly the one she’d longed for, passionate, desperate, and full of desire. She was almost upset with the way he devoured her until his large hands grasped at her ass, gripping and kneading, making Byleth moan. “Dima” She gasped when they separated from the kiss, arching into him and rocking against his trapped cock. “Dima please.” Byleth’s hands came up to his face, tracing over those handsome cheekbones, the slightest of tremors to them. “It’s been so long.” 

One of Dimitri’s hands released her ass to rest on her lower back, rubbing in small circles to soothe her. “Hush, my beloved, I’ll take care of you.” He pressed featherlight kisses to her cheeks. “I always do.” The promise in his voice resonated between them, with as much weight as their wedding vows. Dimitri broke his rhythm of gentle sweet kisses, having left a trail down, down, until reaching her neck. Then he nipped her flesh, causing Byleth to squeak, soothing the bite with his tongue. “You’ve been naughty, my angel.” he murmured, hiking her dress up to stroke the soft skin of her thigh. While she could afford the richest fabrics, not even the silk of her gown could compare to her skin. “Gilbert most certainly knows we were up to something now. It won’t be long until he starts asking around about where you are.” Long fingers traced all over, leaving the slightest of red marks, while he pressed Byleth close to his body with the hand on her back. Dimitri bowed his head, sucking a mark into Byleth’s neck. “I wonder if they’ll start looking for you.” He muttered, raking his teeth against the new bruise. “I hope they do, wondering where their queen would go so soon after returning.” Dimitri smirked against her skin, those sly fingers finding their way up her thigh, stroking the curve of her ass.

Byleth shuddered in his arms, grasping at his hair, the chill of Faerghus air sneaking around where her dress was hiked up. His grip on her back had her trapped but she could get away with some teasing. Nails gently raked against his scalp, making Dimitri gasp. He buried his face in the juncture of her neck, inhaling the scent of cold mixed with ginger that was so uniquely Byleth. “Angel.” He cooed, lips brushing against her flesh. “I wanted to welcome you home properly.” Dimitri’s hand moved to tease her at the edge of her panties. “With candles and roses, all strewn about our bed.” Byleth arched back, trying to get Dimitri’s fingers where she wanted them, a whine in her throat. 

His response was to swat at the cheek closest to him, making her curvy ass bounce under his touch. “My angel, I did warn you there was a punishment in your future.” Dimitri chuckled, soothing the sting with small circles. “Have I told you how precious you are, sweetness?” Dimitri nipped at her neck again, shuddering when she returned the favor. How he adored her. “My most precious treasure who has finally returned to me.” Ever so slowly, he inched his fingers towards her core, feeling the heat radiating off of her. Goddess, she was so wet already. 

Byleth’s hands struggled to unbutton the top buttons of Dimitri’s shirt, grasping the collar as she cried out, searing heat spreading across her ass from the smack. Her back made the most perfect arch, Dimitri’s hand falling ever so slightly as he held her close, eyes pinched shut. “Not-” Byleth panted, “Not as precious as you are.” The attempt to distract him enough to gain the upper hand failed completely. Byleth gripped the shirt tight, rocking her hips back against his hand to try and guide him where she most needed him. “Dima please. I ache for you.” 

Dimitri leaned down to press a kiss on her pulse point. “Good try, beloved.” He cooed against her soft skin, trailing his teeth over the spot where he kissed, rubbing a finger all along the line of her panties. “If you wanted to distract me, you should have stayed on your knees.” While it was especially difficult to ignore his throbbing cock trapped between them, Dimitri was determined to shower his beloved wife in all of the love she had missed during her weeks away. Slipping his fingers inside just enough to sling her panties to one side, Dimitri finally rubbed over the folds of her core, making her thrash in his arms. 

Byleth cried out when the pads of his fingers passed ever so lightly over her clit, the weapon worn skin catching on the most sensitive areas, digging her own into the flesh of his arms. “Dimitri! They’ll hear us.” She groaned, arching her back as he circled two fingers around her clit just enough to make her twitch. She could feel the wetness leaking out of her, slipping down to her thighs. Three weeks without Dimitri had her so pent up. The royal couple was nothing if not overly amorous for each other. Byleth scrambled to undress Dimitri more, to reduce him to the state he’d already gotten her to, fumbling to find the buttons of his shirt. When she found the closest one, he decided to thrust one finger inside of her, causing Byleth to rip the shirt, popping the button and those nearby clean off. 

Dimitri jolted when the buttons came clattering around them. “Beloved? Did I hurt you?” He asked, moving his hand from her back to push some of her beautiful soft green hair out of her face, searching her eyes for an answer. All he received was a shake of her head and a kiss to his palm. “No, I’m okay.” She answered breathly, splaying her hands over his newly exposed skin, relishing in his warmth. Dimitri shivered when her hands touched him, running his nails over her scalp, turning to kiss her cheek. “You’re so beautiful like this, my love.” He purred, resuming his thrusting inside of her, adding another finger when she stretched enough. “So wet and warm.” Byleth’s nails dug into his chest, causing him to hiss. “Precious one,” Dimitri thumbed her clit, making the most incredible mewls come from his wife. “My beloved. I’ve missed you dearly, but I have longed for the noises you make so much more.” 

Byleth’s hands parted the heavy fabric of Dimitri’s shirt easily, tracing over the ropes and cords of muscle there, leaning down to kiss a scar here and there. Every few kisses were punctuated with a bite of her teeth and a lick to soothe, marking her husband as much as she could. Byleth’s hands shook every time Dimitri passed over her clit, causing the queen to thrust back against his fingers, panting loudly. “Dimitri, oh fuck.” The edge of the cliff was drawing closer, pushing her towards an orgasm she’d needed for weeks. 

Dimitri could feel Byleth getting closer and closer to the edge, her walls pulsating around his fingers, her wetness dripping down to occasionally land on his unclothed cock. He buried his face in her hair, trying to focus on her scent instead of how badly he wanted to take her. After all this time away from each other, he had to ensure she was stretched and comfortable before even thinking about thrusting into her wet heat. Dimitri turned his head to press kisses against her head, a low groan resonating deep in his throat. His hand slipped from her hair to the strings of her corset, untying the delicate knots as best he could, doing his best to resist just ripping them. They still had to walk out of here, after all. 

The growl sent a shiver down Byleth’s spine, making her rock her hips against his fingers, chasing the edge she so desperately wanted to fall down. It was so close, she could almost taste it. Byleth noticed the collar of her dress slipping off and she shifted her shoulders enough to aid him, revealing the top of the scar that rested between the valley of her breasts since her birth. Her hands were busy teasing over his nipples, drawing circles around them. 

Dimitri moaned lowly at the sight of her soft breasts revealed to him, burying his head between them, pressing sweet kisses to the scar tissue on her breastbone there. How he adored her. She smelled like the open air, fresh and sweet, and her skin was so beautifully marked. Even the battle scars were gorgeous to his eye. It showed just how strong his love was, to make it through everything they’d suffered and still be here, so soft and wonderful. Despite his adoration for her, Dimitri couldn’t help but leave a suckled bruise against the curve of one breast. The dark mark would stand out against her pale flesh but, due to where he put it, was hidden from the average man’s eyesight. 

Byleth bit back another desperate moan when she felt Dimitri mark her, her nails digging into his scalp and pulling at his hair, all while rocking her hips back against his fingers firmly inside of her. “Dima-” She panted, head falling to rest against his, mouthing little desperate kisses where she could reach. “One more.” The Queen pleaded weakly, her voice shaking with each word. They both could feel the drips of wetness that fell from her onto his thighs, her body desperate for release and relief. 

“One more?” Dimitri asked playfully, bringing a third finger up to her hole, sliding the first two out until just the pads of his fingers were inside. “Are you certain, Beloved?” He asked, tracing around her wet folds. 

Byleth forced herself up, enough to look at him with a hungry gleam in her eye. She must look quite a sight, with her gown hiked up over her hips and down past her breasts. “Must you ask me?” She groaned, trying to angle her hips enough to either thrust his fingers back inside of her or tease his bare and neglected cock. 

Her wiggling was enough for Dimitri to finally break, pulling his fingers out from her entirely despite the keening whine from his wife, as he hoisted Byleth up into his arms. The large and strong king was able to hold her in one arm while the other swept all of the papers off of his desk, replacing the mundane work with the minx that was his wife. 

Byleth squealed when Dimitri moved suddenly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, head spinning with both desire and confusion. Before she knew it, he had placed her down on the desk and had captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Byleth spread her legs, making room for his bulk, as Dimitri’s hands rubbed up and down her thighs. While they kissed, he slid those glorious three fingers back inside of her, thumb rubbing circles around her clit. Byleth tossed her head back with a gloriously loud moan, thrusting up against him again. “Please! Dimitri, please I’m so close!” 

Dimitri barely processed how delectable Byleth looked, spread out on his desk, wet and wanting. All he knew was that he needed his lips upon hers and his fingers inside of her now. He gave her everything she wanted, another finger, a kiss, anything for her. When she tossed her head back Dimitri began a trail of kisses down her lovely neck, leaving marks where he could, until he reached her breasts. The blond man looked up at his wife’s flushed face with his one eye, trying to take in everything about her, as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. 

That was all it took to push Byleth over the edge, releasing her grip on Dimitri to cover her mouth with both hands, orgasm hitting her like the punch of a crest beast. Green eyes stared up at the ceiling wide, legs shaking around Dimitri, arms falling limply when the worst of the shockwaves had passed. 

Dimitri slipped his fingers out of Byleth, content to rub her quivering legs, as he pressed kisses gently on her sweat soaked skin. “Are you alright, my love?” He asked softly, using his dry hand to push her hair out of her face. He smiled sweetly down at her, green hair only complimented by the beautiful red flush to her skin. 

Byleth smiled, almost dreamily, bringing her hands up to caress his face sweetly. “I missed you.” She whispered, tracing a finger over his nose. “I’m fine, just happily reminded of what you do to me, better than even my own hands.” Said hands travelled down from his cheeks to the shirt that somehow had stayed on despite all of their desperate movement. “But now I think it’s your turn, dearest.” Byleth untied the collar, pulling him down to mark up his own neck. “Don’t you, my king?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly past me, Chapter three is totally happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Part 2 should be up very soon, hoping that it doesn't evolve into a part three. god please no.


End file.
